


Coriolanus

by Kaellig



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst, Books, Drama, Fandom Kombat 2016, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Им обоим хорошо известна эта история.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 4





	Coriolanus

**Author's Note:**

> пре-канон, период, когда Флинт только начинал обживаться в Нассау; описание быта Бетлехемской Королевской больницы может не соответствовать реалиям

Ночи в Нассау — тёмные, осязаемо густые, пропитанные солёной влагой и сладкими запахами цветов и специй, наполненные криками птиц, шорохом крыльев летучих мышей и далёким шумом вспыхивающих периодически на берегу пьяных потасовок — совсем не похожи на лондонские, серые и затхлые, с отчётливым запахом гнили, ползущим с Темзы и въедающимся в одежду, кожу и волосы, как несмываемое клеймо. И всё же сознание Флинта то и дело обманывает его, цепляясь за едва уловимые сходства, существующие скорее в его голове, нежели в действительности, и ему кажется, будто за бортом “Моржа”, если он решит выглянуть в окно, окажутся доки Лондонского порта.

Он всегда гордился своей способностью адаптироваться к новым местам. В какие бы края он ни заплывал, на каких бы берегах ни высаживался, Джеймс Макгроу всегда с головой окунался в новую жизнь, не испытывая тоски по дому и ни на миг не забывая, где он.

Джеймс Флинт, в отличие от него, никак не может привыкнуть к мысли о том, что больше никогда не увидит Лондон, и, просыпаясь среди ночи от очередного вязкого, тревожного сна, не сразу вспоминает, кто он и где находится. Вспомнив же, уже не может заснуть обратно.

Единственное лекарство от бессонницы — книги. Встав со своего гамака, Флинт подходит к книжным полкам, закреплённым так, чтобы с них не слетело ничего даже в шторм, и ведёт пальцами по корешкам, пока не останавливается на одном, с глубоко вытесненными буквами. Прочитать название невозможно, краска слезла ещё даже до того, как книга попала на борт “Моржа”, но Флинт знает его и так. Трагедия римского военачальника, преданного своими соратниками и перешедшего на сторону врага. “Кориолан”. Флинт открывает сразу последний акт и, читая монологи Марция, в который уже раз за последнее время поражается тому, каким недобрым пророчеством оказалась для него самого эта история. Да, он не успел прославиться под английским флагом, не успел завоевать для себя славу человека, избавившего Нассау от бича пиратства, но Марций, с его горделивым достоинством, с этим воинственным огнём, пылающим внутри него и зовущим всё дальше и дальше, с его несгибаемым духом, не сломленным, но лишь укреплённым предательством, всегда вызывал у него какое-то смутное чувство узнавания.

В отличие от Кориолана, говорит себе Флинт и закрывает книгу — чуть быстрее, чем собирался, словно обложка обжигает ему пальцы, — в отличие от Кориолана, он не жаждет обратить Лондон в пепел и обрушить кару на каждого англичанина, чья вина заключается лишь в том, что он является подданным своего короля. Его жажда мести распространяется лишь на того, кто действительно виновен во всём случившемся, и здесь, в Нассау, он вовсе не для того, чтобы развязать войну с Англией, а лишь для того, чтобы претворить в жизнь мечту Томаса.

***

Ночи в Бетлехемской больнице ещё страшнее, чем дни. Днём коридоры залиты светом, по ним ходят врачи и санитары, переговариваясь о каких-то повседневных бытовых делах, за окном иногда слышно пение птиц. Когда к нему приходят, Томас вежливо улыбается и отвечает на все вопросы степенно и чинно, как подобает джентльмену с благородным воспитанием. Он знает, что ему никогда отсюда не выйти, и дело даже не в том полном отвращения взгляде, которым окидывает его отец в свои редкие визиты: тянущая боль в сердце, которую он ощущал прежде лишь изредка, стала здесь его неотступным спутником. Томас не говорит об этом врачам. Боль напоминает ему о том, кто он такой и за что он здесь. Боль обещает ему, что срок его заточения скоро подойдёт к концу. Нужно лишь потерпеть ещё немного.

Но если днём ему удаётся ещё сохранять силу духа и трезвость рассудка — эти два излюбленных лакомства чудовища, именуемого Бедламом, — то ночью это превращается в почти непосильную задачу. В темноте, наполненной шорохами лапок пробегающих крыс, криками безумцев, теряющих покой с заходом солнца, он сам начинает чувствовать себя сумасшедшим. Он совершенно не может спать, хотя знает, что бессонница пагубно влияет на его состояние, как физическое, так и душевное, но даже если у него получается забыться сном, кошмары, которые приходят на смену действительности, отнюдь не способствуют восстановлению сил. Поэтому чаще всего он проводит ночи с книгами, пользуясь привилегией, предоставленной ему как сыну лорда Гамильтона.

Выбор невелик — ему приносят то, что могут найти, зачастую даже не глядя на название; многое из того, что ему доводится здесь читать, — словесный мусор, на который он даже не посмотрел бы в прежние времена, но теперь он рад и этому.

Однако порой ему по-настоящему везёт. Как в этот раз.

Он обводит пальцами вытесненные на коже буквы и грустно улыбается. Он знает эту историю, конечно, и хотя ему самому отнюдь не свойственны те пороки Кориолана, которые сгубили его в конечном счёте — гордыня, самоуверенность, неумение останавливаться и пренебрежение чужим мнением до того момента, пока это не становится слишком поздно, — Томас всегда очень глубоко понимал его трагедию.

Отчего-то при этих мыслях ему вспоминается Джеймс — его добрый Джеймс, осторожный и рассудительный лишь на словах, с не сходящей с губ ироничной улыбкой и запрятанной глубоко внутрь неукротимой стихией. Томас не знает, что с ним; Питер Аш, навестивший его однажды и признавшийся в своём предательстве, рассказал всё, что ему было известно о судьбе Джеймса Макгроу, а известно ему было совсем немногое. Но Томас, стоя перед закрытой книгой, думает о том, что из Джеймса вышел бы замечательный Кориолан, — и от этой мысли его сердце болит ещё сильнее. Он слишком хорошо помнит, чем закончилась эта история.


End file.
